


Keeping it Clean

by AnonCat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, Smut, Yaoi, too tired to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonCat/pseuds/AnonCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Prompt Fill for the SnK Kink Meme] </p>
<p>Levi wants to keep his bed clean... and leaves Jean squirming while he tries to think of a way to manage it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping it Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt and Fill: http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/2124.html?thread=2270028#cmt2270028 
> 
> I'll post one more tonight~ This was one of my first SnK smut fics, actually. ^^

It was bad enough that the bastard had made him wash before he would even touch him. It had been Commander Levi’s idea; he shouldn’t be so picky in the first place.

But this- this was worse. 

“You fucking bastard…!” the younger boy groaned, clutching at Levi’s thin wrist with both hands. Levi casually flicked his thumb across the head of the other’s member, seeming lost in thought as Jean bucked beneath him. 

“Don’t you even think of it,” Levi commanded, shooting the younger boy a stern look from his dark eyes. “I don’t want it all over my bed.” 

“Aw fuck!” Jean groaned, as the other squeezed a fraction tighter. “If you think that’s gonna stop me, you’re out of your fucking mi-aah!” His back arched as Levi glanced down at him, small hand enveloping the boy’s throbbing member. 

“I said don’t,” he repeated sternly. “You want me to stop altogether?” Panting, flushed, whimpering, Jean shook his head. “Then let me think.” 

Gasping for ragged breath, Jean felt his hips buck involuntarily and hoped that it wouldn’t anger Levi, currently perched atop said hips. He didn’t know how the commander could remain so stoic, even now; still half-inserted in Jean’s tight opening, he was seriously and calmly contemplating a way to keep his bed neat despite the notoriously filthy activity they were currently engaged in. Jean himself could hardly think straight, let alone about a way to keep his seed from soiling his partner’s sheets. 

Moaning, the younger boy felt his eyes close as precum seeped out from his aching member. Levi noticed, too, and leaned down to grasp the other’s chin. 

“Don’t. Even. Think of it.” 

Jean whimpered, gritting his teeth. “You inhuman bastard…!!” he hissed, forcing a tight grin. “You have no fucking idea…!!” 

Levi watched him for another moment, seeming intrigued by the boy’s torment, and then tipped his head. “Practice,” he replied, then licked his lips. “Although I believe I have a solution.” 

Jean gasped as the dark-eyed man released his member suddenly, cool air tickling the sensitive skin that had been covered by Levi’s hand. Panting with erotic delight, the younger boy felt his partner re-position himself carefully; Levi gripped his hips, shifting so that he was prepared to reinsert himself fully. 

“Tell me when you’re close.” 

Jean might have replied, had it not been for the distracting explosion at the base of his spin. Wailing with pleasure, he threw back his head and arched his spine, feeling precum dribble onto his own stomach as his member swelled; Levi bent his head and lapped up the droplets, lest they get on his bed. 

“Ah- ah…!!” Jean groaned, gripping at the sheets and- even in such a haze of pleasure –trying not to tear them for fear of what his commander would do to him. His body convulsed as Levi thrust in and out, jaws stretched wide in a now-soundlessly shriek of pleasure. 

Levi groaned as well; he wasn’t noisy, Jean had noticed, but he also wasn’t completely silent. So he did feel pleasure like everyone else, the other boy noted with satisfaction. Moaning loudly, the younger boy tried to keep his composure and failed. 

“C-Commander!” he panted out. “I-I… ah!!” 

As disjointed as it was, Levi got the message. He came into the younger boy, seed filling every inch that wasn’t already taken up by his member. Then, in one fluid motion, he bent his head and enveloped Jean. The younger boy cried out roughly as the hot mouth closed around his member, hips spasming as he tried not thrust into his commander’s mouth. 

Then Levi swallowed, throat muscles contracting and releasing around the tip of Jean’s member, so deep that the younger boy was mildly surprised it didn’t trigger a gag reflex. 

Rendered entirely helpless by the treatment, Jean gave a cry as he thrust up, back into Levi’s throat, and came in his commander’s mouth. Levi swallowed once; twice, drinking it down easily. He didn’t remove his mouth right away, either, licking around the younger boy’s softening member until he was satisfied it was clean, lapping at the tip as he withdrew to make sure not a drop escaped. Then he drew himself the rest of the way out, also using his tongue to briefly clean the boy’s opening. 

“There,” he said, seeming satisfied, and stood. 

Jean was teetering on the edge of consciousness, the pleasure so intense and the warmth filling him so gentle that he couldn’t help it. He was jolted back to reality, however, when a bundle of clothes hit him smack in the face. 

“H-huh?!” 

“Get out,” Levi growled, shooting the younger boy a glare. “I’m done with you for tonight.” 

“But…” 

Apparently tired of waiting, Levi dragged his partner up by one arm, making sure he kept hold of his clothes. Then he herded him to the door, opening it; Jean whimpered at the cold air that rushed in around his naked body, and he gave Levi an imploring, ‘Please don’t throw me out!’ look. 

For a split second, Levi softened; stretched up on his toes and pressed his lips to the younger boy’s; kissed him roughly. Jean moaned as he tasted his own cum, leaning back down and deepening the kiss, opening his mouth for his commander’s tongue to explore. 

But just as quickly as it had begun, the kiss ended, and Jean found himself standing naked in the hallway. Levi’s dark eyes glinted with just a hint of playfulness as he closed the door. 

“We should do this again soon. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to go brush my teeth.”


End file.
